


Puppy Love

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hello i am here to provide mchanzo dog content, please enjoy, these are rly short but like its cute...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: Hanzo knows that they shouldn't get a dog- owning one was not conducive to their line of work.But McCree and the dog are both looking at him with those puppy eyes and he can't resist.





	1. Princess Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS RLY SHORT I DID THESE AS A WARM UP one for a requester who i totally forgot what their name was and one for my friend Jib !

Hanzo was weak to few things. His brother was one of those things, as he had developed a soft spot for his sibling after they’d finally-  _ finally _ \- made up, which took a long time, considering he’d basically murdered him. Genji, along with the young Hana Song (who reminded him  _ greatly _ of Genji), and, of course, his lover, Jesse McCree, were all weaknesses for Hanzo.

McCree made him weak in so many ways; in the knees, when he’d kiss him like every one was their last, in his heart, when McCree would scare him with dangerous stunts on missions, but, now, he was weakening him in terms of willpower. 

See, alongside those few people that Hanzo had a soft spot for, who he could be weak around, he was  _ ridiculously _ weak for dogs. And the gorgeous ball of white fluff currently being held by his lover, staring up at him with a wiggling black nose and shining eyes, was succeeding in weakening Hanzo more and more by the second. That, coupled with McCree’s pout and puppy dog eyes, was like taking a jackhammer to whatever shreds of willpower Hanzo had when it came to telling his lover ‘no’. 

“Darlin’, we can’t leave her here. Look at her, she’s  _ perfect _ ,” McCree says, cuddling the baby Samoyed against his face. She slathers his face in kisses, yipping and wriggling in his grasp. Hanzo’s heart  _ aches _ with love at the sight, pounding in double- no,  _ triple _ time. But the rational part of Hanzo’s brain, the part that is being slowly suffocated as McCree coos about puppy breath, knows they can’t very well bring her to base. They didn’t exactly have positions that meant they could take care of a dog. What if one, or both of them, passed away while on a mission? It would be devastating, not only for the team but for their pup. 

“We… We cannot. We cannot bring her back to base, Jesse, and you know that. Come, we must go,” Hanzo manages to force out, turning on his heel and striding towards the open doors of the pet shop. He barely makes it two steps before McCree is grabbing his hand, stopping him in his tracks. 

“But  _ baby _ ,” McCree whines, and Hanzo feels his knees go a bit weak at the pet name. It sure was his favorite, and McCree knew that. “C’mere, she’s a sweetheart, an’ I know she’s been dyin’ to be held by you this whole time.” 

Hanzo yanks his hand away, clenching his teeth as he turns to face his lover. McCree is holding the Samoyed out to him, the adorable pup panting and smiling at him from where it’s hanging in Jesse’s grip. He can’t step away fast enough, as McCree pushes the pup’s face towards his, and she licks his nose with a tiny tongue, and places her paws on his cheekbones, and yips sweetly at him, and… and… 

Her name is Yuki and she is his princess.  


	2. Sleeping Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old men and their rescue dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JIB GAVE ME THIS PROMPT: "transitioning from vagabonds and agents towards a more domestic civilian life, with the addition of old rescue dogs." this is more like theyre already comfortable in domestic civilian life

“Aw, c’mon Princess, papa is waiting for us,” McCree whined, tugging on the leash of their old Samoyed. She looks up from where she’d been investigating some peculiar smell on the sidewalk, casting him a haughty glare, and then goes back to what she was doing. Just like her papa. And, speaking of, that man was waiting for them to get home, having texted McCree while he was out on their daily walk. 

He sighs, resigning himself to letting Princess Yuki (as Hanzo so  _ affectionately _ named her, although McCree is convinced that calling her a princess makes her act like one) do as she pleased. It’s another minute or so before Yuki finally stops snuffing at the ground, and starts to trot in the direction of home. McCree can’t contain his sigh of relief. The damn dog had more authority over their schedules than they did. But damn if he didn’t love her, considering that she was their first dog, and they’d picked her up as a pup from a lil’ pet shop way back when. When they were still a part of Overwatch, still running from devils that they’d long since slain, when they were just a year into their relationship. 

McCree glances down at his right hand, which is holding Yuki’s leash, and smiles at the sight of the faded ink on his ring finger, scalloped gold rings wrapped around the digit in a band. A more permanent ring. Now, they were married, had left the do-and-dare lifestyle, and settled into a life of complacency. 

And dogs. 

Other than Yuki, they had a few other pups. All rescues that they’d found one way or another, either on the street or at a shelter. Another one that was  _ definitely _ Hanzo’s, an Akita that he named Soba. Fitting, considering the old guy was slippery as hell. He could wriggle his way out of anything, even an affectionate hug from either of them. Along with those two, there were the two dogs that McCree had claimed as his own. A grey pitbull, an absolute sweetheart, that loved to cuddle, who he’d named Bella. She certainly was a beaut too, if he did say so himself. Then there was his furry son, a rocket of energy, Bullseye. A border collie-Australian shepherd mix with the prettiest brown eyes and the sweetest kisses. 

Truly, thinking of all his dogs and his handsome husband, McCree was blessed. Even after all he’d done, even when he thought he wouldn’t even make it to see his 20s, McCree had somehow made it more than double that, almost  _ triple _ that. Despite all odds, he was where he was now. Walking one of his and his husband’s dogs, heading back to a house that they own in the suburbs. He comes up on the house, a quaint home with flowers planted out front that both he and Hanzo take care of, and turns to head up the steps. Yuki trots in front of him up the walkway towards the door to their home, eager to see her papa, probably. But, then again, so is McCree. He takes the steps as fast as he can, already reaching for the door when he’s a few steps away. 

“Honey, I’m home,” he calls out with a twist of the handle and a push against the red door. It swings open to the entryway and the living room, where he sees all three of their dogs sit up and whip their heads towards him. The youngest, Bullseye, bolts off the couch and towards him in an instant. McCree barely manages to unclip Yuki’s collar before Bullseye is on him, jumping and trying to lick him. He laughs jovially, bending down and letting him slather his face with kisses. Yuki trots off daintily, likely to where her papa was on the couch, reading a book with a pair of reading glasses perched on his elegant nose. His lips are quirked into a smile, which probably means he heard McCree but isn’t deigning his greeting with a response. Yet. 

When Bullseye finally calms down enough to leave him alone, McCree saunters over to where his husband is sat. He creeps up behind him, seeing as he can’t plop down next to him, as Yuki has taken her rightful place on the throne next to his husband, and covers his face with both hands, one metal and one flesh. 

“Guess who.” 

Hanzo huffs out a laugh and closes his book. He moves to lean his head back but McCree won’t let him, as he presses his face into his husband’s thick white hair. He inhales the scent of his shampoo, clean and earthen, and lets out a content noise. The scent of him could immediately ground him and make him feel at home, regardless of where they were. He takes another deep inhale, snuffing his cascading white locks happily. That earns him another soft laugh, Hanzo’s hands wrapping gently around McCree’s wrists. 

“I guess that it is… Genji.” 

“Bzz. Wrong, think again, sweet pea,” he says in response to his husband’s teasing answer. He peppers kisses along his scalp, lips against the smooth white locks. A few stray hairs end up in his mouth but that’s a small price to pay if it means he can shower his husband with all the love he deserves. Hanzo laughs again, this throaty and beautiful sound that washes over McCree in waves. 

“Then perhaps it is my darling husband?” Hanzo says, tilting his head back a bit more. McCree takes the opportunity to kiss up his scalp to his forehead, to the part in the center of his loose hair. He kisses at the expanse of his forehead noisily, drawing more and more of those sweet sounds from his lover’s throat. The dogs are looking at them from where they are strewn across the room, heads tilted in curiosity. 

McCree pauses in his assault of kisses to say, “it maaaay be. Who’s your darling husband, sugar?” 

Hanzo breathes out another laugh, reaching up and blindly finding either side of his head with his hands. His calloused, thick fingers card through the grey locks, tugging McCree ever closer. “His name is Jesse McCree-Shimada. Is this him?” 

Jesse chuckles and finally removes his hands, revealing those pretty brown eyes that are practically twinkling with glee up at him. The love that surges inside him is nothing short of breathtaking. He leans more fully over Hanzo, slotting their lips together with a sigh of happiness. It’s a bit awkward with the angle, his chin bumping Hanzo’s nose, but it’s perfect when he feels Hanzo smile against his mouth. Yuki yips at him like she always does when they kiss, and he feels Bullseye bump against his leg, probably wanting the love that he’s giving Hanzo right now. Bella and Soba just huff and roll over from where they’re lazily laid on the hardwood floor. The entire place is a home he never thought he’d have, a place he never would’ve belonged, and a place in his heart that he would give the world for. 

There is no place he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes this is the like continuation of the previous one - i probably won't do anything else with this tbh but it was fun to write i like writing things that give me cavities i hope yOU LIKE IT

**Author's Note:**

> i lov dogs,,,,


End file.
